Spy's & Lovers
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Final to Spy's life and Spy Game. Tenten finally gets information out of Suigetsu, but at a small cost. Or a big one. Depending on how you look at it. But what happens afterward?


Tenten x Suigetsu

Spy's & Lovers

Tenten had to get out of there.

She knew what she was getting into.

She should have known this would be hard.

She sat out by the pool at night.

Hoping Tsunade would answer her.

_"Yes?"_

"Tsunade. This is Tenten. So far, no sigh of Sasuke and Sakura. But Suigetsu is on to me. And I mean ON TO me." She said.

_"I see. Well, if you can't get any information...wait. He's attracted to you?"_

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Yes." She said. "I could use that to my advantage but...I don't want to compromise myself." She warned.

Tsunade was understanding.

_"Tenten. If you are becoming compromise, I can't send anyone back in on the inside like you are now. Honestly, I was angry that you went off at all on your own. But you've made great progress. Talking in their meetings. Yet, nothing on Sasuke and Sakura. But you've been giving us more information on their places, where they go, what they do, when they meet and where. All of this work, is almost as good as finding the two of them. I would say, even IF you are compromise, use it, and keep going. Keep being on the inside." _

Tenten took a deep breath. She thought this was going to go badly.

_"Just one thing. DON'T get married. Then we can't get you, and we can't contact you."_

Tenten understood that. No way would she even bother with that.

"Understood. I'll contact you when I have more information and progress." She says.

And signed off.

Tenten sighed. How could she be falling for Suigetsu? He's nothing but a party boy.

"You want to go in?" Speaking of the devil.

But as Tenten turned, he was in his boxers.

"Oh my." She said. Looking away.

He was laughing, before jumping into the pool, getting her a little wet.

"Why? It's not hot!" She yells.

He laughs more.

"Come on in. Maybe I'll talk about Sasuke and Sakura." He said.

While that was her whole mission, would she really strip to her underwear to swim in his pool with him in there?

"Here. I'll give you some info to get you in. But you have to be in here, to hear it all." He said.

Tenten took a moment. Would she? Could she?

"Talk." She said as she took off her shirt.

Suigetsu whistled. "Didn't think you'd take it. Fine. Sakura WAS here. She came here looking for Sasuke, but he wouldn't show himself to her. A "Beauty and Beast" tale if you be. So, she worked for me here. Mostly around here. The pool and kitchen area." He said.

Tenten nodded, kicking off her shoes and socks. "What else?"

Suigetsu sighed. "Then Sasuke finally showed himself. They talked. I don't know about what. But he then left here, and she stayed. All she told me, was, "He'll be back. I just have to be patience." And that was it. We never talked except when she wanted to watch TV with me at night. TV drama's are her favorite. And she has a lot of trouble sleeping." He said.

Tenten slipped her pants off and sat at the edge of the pool. "I need more." She said.

"That's all I'm giving." He said. "She did make a lot of pie's here." He said.

Tenten sighed. She really was doing this.

She slipped into the cold pool water. Coming up for air she gasped. It really was cold.

"Holy sh-"

"I know." He agreed.

"How do you stand this?!"

"Because, I'm water." He said.

Remembering he was an experiment of Orochimaru's and he became water.

"Right. Guess that makes sense." She said.

"You need to let your hair down. This is salt water. It will damage your hair." He said.

Tenten didn't think this was, but she wasn't arguing. She pulled out her buns, letting her hair fall.

A sigh came from Suigetsu, like her was holding in a breath.

"When Sasuke came back,"

Tenten turned to see him right in front of her.

"They talked about, trying to get along. And he would TRY to date, her. Sakura had to control herself. And she did." Suigetsu didn't seem happy talking about this.

But this was what she wanted. She at least didn't have to go too far with what she thought she had to do.

"She was one foolish girl. Yet, she always tried to make an impression for him to see her. And he gave her that chance." He looked sad.

"He didn't want her dragged into this mess. He would go away fro weeks, then come back here for about three days to spend time with her. Just to make her happy."

Tenten almost wished she wasn't even asking. He was on edge of tears.

"We can get out now." She said.

He nodded.

They swam for the edge and he grabbed him and her a towel.

"Then, one day,"

"You've given me enough for one night." She said. She couldn't have him lose his mind.

"They became friends. And Sakura, even Sasuke thought, they would work out. Karin came down, and...She confessed to Sasuke."

That's what happened?

"Sakura was devastated. She couldn't even talk to him. She spent her whole life, she LEFT her life behind. To start one with Sasuke. And he...he was moving on. He forgot everything. So, I helped her to leave."

"What?"

"I helped her leave. Here. I don't know where she is, and it's better if I don't. Sasuke, came to me a week later, asking about her. He sorted out whatever it was with Karin, and he wanted her. But she wasn't here. So, I told him she left, and that he would have to go and search for her himself."

"And that's what he did." Tenten guessed.

"Yes. So, I REALLY have no idea where they are. Or when they'll be back. IF they are coming back." Suigetsu said.

"Sorry. Guess you lost s best friend. So did we." Tenten said. Referring to Naruto and everyone else.

"I don't like talking about it. What you all came looking for them, I met you. And you were like, this ball of fun, waiting to be messed around with. And it was fun for me."

"I see." Tenten said taking his hand.

"Thanks. Guess now that you know, you'll be leaving by morning." He said. "I'm glad we spent a few months together. It really was fun. Almost as if, Sakura and Sasuke were still here." Suigetsu chuckled. "Good night, Tenten." He said.

He headed inside. Tenten sighed.

Well, at least she knew what happened. But Suigetsu was lonely. Would she really leave him?

It was late, Suigetsu could hear the car going. "And there she goes. The best thing, in my life, leaving. Again." He sighed. It really was fun for him.

A knock came at the door. "Yes?" He asked.

The door opened, and there she stood. In a lavender nightgown. "Tenten? I thought you left?"

"You gave me till morning. I'm here for one more night." She said.

Running to him. He knew what this was.

Damn Sakura and her drama TV!

He opened his arms, she jumped, and they kissed. Made out. Flat on the bed.

You get the picture.

By morning Tenten left and reported.

"I see. That is...quiet sad." Tsunade said.

"Yes. With your permission, I would like to stay, with, Suigetsu. Till Sakura returned. If she does. That way, someone will be there waiting for her." Tenten offered.

"Alright. But you can't stay there alone."

Tenten smiled. She knew JUST who would stay with her.

By the evening, she was having a glass of red wine.

"I didn't know you loved the blood." Suigetsu whispered in her ear.

"Of course. I'm here for a real party. No mission this time." She turned to kiss him.

"Ah. Hey now! Nothing funny!"

Looking up, Lee was hanging from the ceiling.

"This food is great!" And Naruto stuffing his face.

"You HAD to bring them along." Suigetsi scoffed.

"They'll be passed out later. And all the guests will be gone. I'll still be here." Tenten smirked.

Suigetsu kissed her once more, with more passion. Soon, Sakura and Sasuke would come back home. And they would be waiting for them.

The End

**AN~Finally finished this! Man. Hope you've liked the Suigetsu and Tenten story. Three parts. Man. If you want more of these two, let me know and I'll do more! The more support, and more stories. Thanks!**


End file.
